


Valentine's Day

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murphamy Week, Valentine's Day, mwwinterweekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their first Valentine’s Day was pretty bad, and it was all Murphy’s fault.MW Winter Weekend Day One





	Valentine's Day

Their first Valentine’s Day was pretty bad, and it was all Murphy’s fault.

Murphy had convinced Bellamy, and himself, that he didn’t care about Valentine’s Day. He spouted out lines about how it was a hideous and obnoxious holiday, and that he would rather choke on a box of heart shaped chocolate then celebrate it.

He didn’t realise he was lying until Valentine’s Day came around. Walking through the school corridor and watching as everyone around him swooned over their gifts and kissed their significant other made something churn in his stomach, and not out of nausea. Murphy was jealous.

He had lunch with Bellamy, as usual, but instead of laughing and joking around with his boyfriend, Murphy sat quietly picking at his food and ignoring the concerned looks that were being thrown his way.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Bellamy asked before popping another apple slice into his mouth and chewing slowly. Murphy didn’t find it cute that Bellamy still cut up his apples when he was making his lunch. He didn’t.

Instead of answering, Murphy shrugged his shoulders and began scrolling through his phone. He rolled his eyes as he read all the elaborate online declarations of love and adoration, throwing a sneaky glare Bellamy’s way as he continued to believe to Murphy’s false feelings about Valentine’s Day.

Sure, Murphy could tell him the truth. He could admit to being jealous and feeling left out of the holiday spirit, but like hell was Murphy going to let himself sound like some mushy rom-com stereotype. No fucking way.

“What are you doing tonight?” Bellamy asked with a warm smile as he threw his arm over Murphy’s shoulder and pulled him against his side. “I was thinking we could watch a movie, if you’re free.”

For some reason, that was Murphy’s breaking point.

“Oh, so you want to spend Valentine’s together, but you don’t give a crap about actually celebrating Valentine’s with me, is that it?” He said as he pushed Bellamy’s arm off his shoulder and glared over at him.

Bellamy frowned in confusion and shook his head. “That’s not what I meant.” He said earnestly. “I thought you didn’t like Valentine’s day, that’s why I didn’t plan anything. You kept going on and on about it was fake holiday and how it makes you want to vomit.”

“Going on and on?” Murphy said. “So, you think I just spend my time bitching and moaning about everything. Nice, Bell, real nice.” Murphy stood up and began walking back to the main building.

“Murphy!” Bellamy called out.

Murphy ignored him and pretended his stomach dropping was just because he ate something that didn’t agree with him.

*

Murphy laid on his bed, staring up at his ceiling as he listened to sad love songs written about two decades before he was born. Murphy hugged a pillow to his chest and tried to ignore the sudden urge he had to cry. He wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t.

When he had gotten home that afternoon, he had immediately locked himself into his bedroom, ignoring his foster parent’s false claims of concerned. Those arseholes didn’t care. The person who really cared was Bellamy. But now Bellamy was mad at him because Murphy had fucked up. Again. Like always.

He hated his life.

Murphy shoved the pillow on top of his head and yelled against the soft fabric, the muffled scream momentarily soothing before he threw the pillow across the room and sat up again. Running his hand through his hair, Murphy sighed and looked around for something to distract himself with.

Murphy jumped when a sudden knock came against his window and turned to see Bellamy balancing on a large branch, smiling sadly and giving a small wave.

Murphy bit his lip nervously but got up and quickly opened the window. His foster parents didn’t like boyfriends or girlfriends in their rooms, but what they didn’t know wouldn’t have them flying off the handle.

“Hi,” Bellamy said quietly as he climbed into the small bedroom and pulled Murphy into a tight hug, surprising him as he felt his strong arms wrap around him.

“Hey,” Murphy said as he hugged Bellamy back, his voice slightly muffled against his neck.

The two parted and sat on the bed, sitting in front of one another with their legs crossed and Bellamy’s backpack off to the side.

“I have a surprise for you,” Bellamy said eagerly before grabbing his bag and pulling a few things out of it. He placed the assortment of poorly wrapped items in front of Murphy on the bed and smiled excitedly. “Open them.” He said.

Murphy raised an eyebrow in question but reached out for the first present and opened it slowly. Inside was a box of his favourite sour candies. He felt a goofy smile pulling across his lips before quickly opening the other presents. There were the sour candies, a book of poetry, and photo frame with a picture of the two of them at the beach, sitting next to each other on the sand and smiling up at the camera.

“When did you…”

“Before you said you hated Valentine’s Day,” Bellamy admitted sheepishly. “I wanted to be prepared, and get you something really cool, but then you started talking about how much you hated Valentine’s Day and I chickened out. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Murphy said. “It’s mine. I honestly didn’t think I cared about Valentine’s Day, but then I saw everyone and – and I got so jealous. _I_ wanted to feel special, too.”

“And you should,” Bellamy said. “Because you are special.”

Murphy rolled his eyes but leaned forward a kissed Bellamy softly. He laughed when he saw the small smug smile on Bellamy’s face at being kissed.

Opening the box of sour candies, Murphy poured out a sweet and held it up to throw at Bellamy, who opened his mouth and court it with a small stretch to the side. They both let out a small cheer and laughed at one another’s excitement.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Murphy.” Bellamy said between bites.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Murphy said. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm super excited for Murphamy Winter Weekend. I cannot wait to read everyone's stories and see what amazing things you've all come up with.
> 
> Please leave me a comment telling me what you think. I'd love to hear from you all.
> 
> Have lovely day/night!


End file.
